


Blurred lines

by conillet



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, written for the Summer of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conillet/pseuds/conillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Netherfield arc.<br/>Lizzie and Darcy find themselves in a very compromising circumstance, and something very unexpected happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred lines

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing sexy times...  
> (rated E just to be safe...)

Just to get away from Darcy, Lizzie had gone for a run. She knew Jane and Bing had arranged another outing and Lizzie did not want to endure another episode of Darceny. So, she had decided to escape. She knew that by the time she would come back, Netherfield would be pleasantly empty.

She ran until she could not do it anymore and returned to the house. Darcy's rental car was not in the garage, which meant that everyone was gone. She went to her bedroom to drop her sweaty shirt, her snickers and socks before heading to the bathroom.

She opened the door and what she saw left her breathless. Standing in front of her, was none but William Darcy, wearing only his tight bike shorts.

\---

What he was feeling for Lizzie was so conflicting, that William decided to skip the trip that Jane and Bing had planned for all. So, as he always did when he wanted to distract himself, he went for a bike ride. He had previously complained about the lack of paths in town, but this time it did not matter. He biked in the roads he could find and had to deal with some early riser pedestrians and some runners. One of them looked suspiciously like Lizzie but he just continued to ride.

When he felt tired enough and relaxed, he returned to an empty Netherfield. He needed a shower and so he went to the guest bathroom. He was undressing when he heard the door opening and saw the subject of his dreams in front of him, with only a sports bra and running shorts.

\---

A word popped up in Lizzie's mind that described the sight in front of her: apétissant. Why a French word? She never knew why but it illustrated her point.

Darcy was a hot good looking man, damn it! No matter how much she thought she hated him, she had to acknowledge that.

His chest was firm, with his muscles well defined. His arms were strong, probably capable of carrying her weight. Her eyes traveled south and met his abs. Her hand suddenly felt the urge to touch them; they just looked so appealing.

She looked down and saw his hipbones. That spot was her weakness in a man and she liked what she saw. Instinctively, she licked her lips.

His shorts, pasted to his skin because of the sweat, were showing all of his assets. She could safely say that William Darcy was well endowed and wished she could see more of him.

And then there were his tights enclosed by his shorts. He must ride his bike very often; otherwise, his legs could not be that strong and well defined.

At this point, she was feeling very aroused. She had shamelessly checked him out and she did not regret it. When her eyes returned to his face, he was breathing heavily and staring at her. She took a little step back in the direction of the door by the power of his stare.

"Don't."

\---

William did not know what to do, but since Lizzie was not moving, he stayed in his place and finally admired her.

She looked gorgeous, even if her hair was all messy in a ponytail. And her eyes looked even brighter by the exercise.

He noticed a drop of sweat going from the side of her neck to her cleavage. She was breathing quickly, probably of surprise, and that made William focused even more on her breasts. Through her bra, he could see that they were not very big, but probably fit in his hands, as they had done in his dreams

He continued south and saw her flat stomach, small waist and lower belly. He was not very adept to PDA but if she were his, he would always wrap his arms around that area.

Her shorts rested just on her hips that gave her a small but perfect hourglass shape. In his dreams, he had imagined those hips grinding against his.

He already had the chance to admire her legs every time she wore a dress but now he could see her attractive tights. He was feeling something coming to life inside him and for a lack of a better word, he was horny. He wanted her right in that moment.

He looked again at her face and realized that she was checking him out. He smiled satisfied.

When she met his eyes, she took a step back as if she wanted to leave.

“Don’t,” William immediately said. He wanted her to stay.

\---

So he wanted her to stay and she did not want to leave. She just stayed in her spot while he stepped forward.

In that moment, nothing really mattered to William, nothing. He had a chance and chose to take it. He closed the remaining space between them, put one hand behind her neck and pulled her to him.

His lips were on hers, sweet and soft at first until they became more demanding. Lizzie was surprised by his act but found herself responding. She did not even think of the Darcy’s disdain for her or her hatred for him. She welcomed Darcy’s kiss and opened her lips for him and let him play with his tongue. He was a good damn kisser, she thought.

William had moved his other hand below her waist, getting her closer to him. He could feel her hands touching his chest. Besides the rush of emotions that were building inside her, Lizzie could feel something else growing between the two of them. She felt good that she had that effect on Darcy.

Eventually, they had to break apart to catch their breaths. Darcy’s clear blue eyes were now so dark by desire that made Lizzie feel even more excited. So she let down any remaining defenses and went all for it. And she was kissing him, with all that she had.

William responded instantly by wrapping both of his arms around her hips, groping her. As Lizzie was feeling adventurous, she slid one hand to the hem of his bike shorts.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her, bewildered. Lizzie smiled mischievously as she took control and pulled his mouth to hers and moved her hand underneath his shorts to touch Darcy’s already hard member.

She kept stroked him until he was panting. Lizzie was willing to continue but Darcy removed her hand. He wanted to do other things, to her.

He placed his hands on her hips and moved them really slowly upwards, caressing her skin. When he arrived to her chest, he glanced at her as if he was asking for permission. She almost wanted to laugh at that, giving what she had just done, but nodded instead.

So William slid his hands under her sports bra and pulled it over her head. He gazed at her almost naked body, and he leaned in to touch her. He brushed his lips against hers as he put his left hand over her left breast and caressed it. It fit.

He moved his mouth to her jaw and continued to kiss her skin and touch her chest. He left a trail of kisses as he proceeded south. He did not mind that she had been covered with sweat, in fact he liked the way she smelled.

He kissed her throat, her collarbone and the valley between her breasts and kept on his way down. By the time he had reached her navel, her breathing had become more erratic and she was moaning.

William raised his eyes to her face again while he hooked his thumbs in the hem of her shorts and slowly pulled them down, with her underwear. He saw her blushing once more as all of herself was revealed to him. He pressed his lips against her hipbone and he slightly brushed his hand over the apex of her tights. Lizzie trembled and William felt it.

It was a strange but arousing sight having William Darcy kneeling at her feet and that made her shake with anticipation. An ache had been formed inside of her and she needed immediate release.

So Lizzie entwined her fingers in his hair, made him stand up and kissed him passionately. William slid his hands to her rear end and lifted her. Lizzie wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection through his shorts.

Their make out session took them to the shower. Lizzie’s back hit the tile and the cold made her shiver and almost break their embrace. But William held on tight, pressing his body against her, and inadvertently turned on the shower.

Cold water fell on them and they both gasped. William put her down and adjusted the water’s temperature before stepping out of the shower. Lizzie stayed there, with her hair loose and her lips swollen, hungry for more. However, the sight of Darcy removing his shorts and what had been hidden was more than enticing.

The desire in Lizzie’s eyes was enough for William to take action again. He crushed her against the wall again and kissed her desperately. He had longed to see and hold her like that, and now it was finally happening. He was overwhelmed by happiness and also by lust.

He could not reach her because of the height difference, so he lifted again. With one arm, he held her and with his free hand, he massaged her core. In response, Lizzie moaned and put her arms around his neck to keep balance. It felt so good, but still, she wanted more. As if he had read her mind, Darcy introduced two fingers in her.

As his fingers started to move inside of her, she dug her nails into his shoulders and her moans grew in intensity. Shortly after that, a wave of pleasure expanded through her body and she cried out his name. Not Darcy, but William.

William looked at her startled as he could feel the aftermath of her orgasm. All his dreams were coming true; his name had left her mouth in a more than desirable circumstance.

He did not need another incentive, and in a sole movement he entered her. Lizzie, who was still breathing hard after hitting her peak, gasped and buried her face on his shoulder. She could feel his whole length inside her and she moved slightly to adjust to that.

William felt her muscles tighten around him and smiled at the sensation. He then pulled out really slowly before entering her again, making each thrust deeper and harder. Their moans filled the room, as Lizzie and William were getting closer to their climax. Lizzie said his name aloud as the ache in her core transformed into a second orgasm that washer over her. William’s body shivered as he relieved himself inside Lizzie and cried out her name in return.

They remained in their embrace until their breaths were even. Then, William pulled himself out and let Lizzie down on the tile floor. He reached behind her and turned the shower off.

Lizzie woke up from a daze and looked at him. It had been the best sex in her life and Darcy had given it to her. He was beautiful and had made her feel like no other. That thought made her smile.

And when he saw that smile; he almost jumped out of happiness. He had hoped that one day she would give him one of the smiles that took his breath away, but were always intended for others. He gently took her face on his hands and said, “Lizzie, I…” but was interrupted by her lips on his.

They kissed with all their might; their wet bodies touching and asking for more.

Suddenly, two voices sounded.

“Darcy?”

“Lizzie!”

\---

Lizzie opened her eyes and met Jane’s.

“Finally! You slept like the dead.”

Lizzie sat on her bed very quick and that made her dizzy. Her dream had been so real; she swore she could still feel Darcy’s body heat on hers. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up but you did not respond. Your dream must have been a good one.”

“You have no idea,” Lizzie said to herself.

“You can tell me later, but now get up and get dressed. We are leaving very soon,” Jane said as she pulled the blanket down.

“What? Where?”

“Napa, we talked about that yesterday, remember?”

“Argh, do I have to go? I rather stay here than be your chaperone.”

“Lizzie, I don’t need a chaperone. Bing and I just think that you will enjoy the trip, but if you don’t want to go, that’s fine.”

Jane spoke on that tone that always made Lizzie comply.

“Ok, I’ll go.”

“Perfect! We will see you downstairs,” Jane happily said and left the room.

While she got ready, Lizzie thought of her dream. She had never had a dream as vivid like that one. And no less than with Darcy, the man she believed hated her. Maybe, just maybe, Jane and Charlotte had been right when they said that she was in denial and did not want to see that he liked her. And after her dream, for the first time, she contemplated the idea that she could be mistaken about him.

She went out of her room and walked to the stairs. And there, she saw the person she was thinking about.

\---

William opened his eyes and found Bing looking at him.

“At last! Good morning!”

William looked at the bedside clock and realized he had overslept. How could he not, when he was having one of the more exciting dreams?

“Good morning,” William growled.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but you are usually up before everyone. I don’t think you ever overslept in all the time that I’ve known you.”

“And that is why you are in my room?,” William said as he rose from the bed.

“Well, yeah… I thought there was something wrong with you,” Bing replied, a little confused with his friend’s tone.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to be rude. I was just…”

“Having a good dream? That’s normal, Darcy.”

William smiled slightly at him.

“Well, now that you are up, we can finally go.”

“Where?”, William said, “Oh, Napa, I remember.”

“Yes, we were waiting for Lizzie and you.”

The mention of Lizzie brought back flashes of William’s dream. Everything had felt so real.

“I see. Wouldn’t you prefer going alone with Jane?”

“Maybe, but I also think that you should enjoy the little free time that you allow yourself.”

“Okay,” William sighed, “I will get ready and I will meet downstairs shortly.”

“Cool,” Bing answered and left his friend alone.

William opened his closet and happened to see his bike shorts. He had dreamt with Elizabeth Bennet, but nothing as long as detailed as his last dream. It had been a while since he had realized that he was attracted to her, but now it was more than obvious that he wanted (and desired) her. Against his better judgment, he had fallen deeply for her.

Defeated by his own heart, he got dressed and walked to the stairs and arrived at the same time as the object of his dreams.

\---

They did not know what to do. Lizzie looked away so she could hide her blush. William did his best not to appear shaken by her presence.

He cleared his throat and said, “Good morning, Lizzie.”

Lizzie shyly looked up in his direction and replied, “Good morning, Darcy.”

It was going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
